


I Still Miss You

by TheBeautifulLove



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeautifulLove/pseuds/TheBeautifulLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything may seem normal after Mario left but is it really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Still Miss You

'You okay, Marco?' I heard Mats' words as he approached me in the locker rooms after a training.

He just walked out of the shower with a towel around his waist and his hair wet, water still dripping to the floor. 

'Yeah, I'm fine.' I said turning back to the phone in my hand and continued reading the text message from my girlfriend. I actually didn't lie - I was fine even though it would seem I probably shouldn't be as the message said: 'Hi, Marco. I know you're very busy right now, but I couldn't do it anymore. It wasn't working between us and I'm sure you know it too. I met someone and I don't want to pretend anymore. I'm sorry. Goodbye.' 

I immediately deleted the message and put my phone back in my pocket, grabbing my bag and heading outside. It was a rainy day but the air was clean and fresh. I knew my relationship with Dani wasn't what I wanted but I just couldn't bring myself to break up with her first. I guess I was still trying to convince myself that I have feelings for her. Not long ago though I realized that it was pointless and I stopped even seeing her. So I guess it was inevitable and I can't blame her for breaking up with me. But I guess it wasn't my fault either that I had no feelings for her. I felt nothing when we kissed and her long hair annoyed me when she would hug me after the game. Her perfume made me feel sick and her make-up made her look like a cheap prostitute. To be honest I was hoping she would end this as soon as possible, so I could just be sad and alone and single. Because the only person I ever loved lived far away and was never coming back...

***

I missed Mario so much that I thought she would fill the emptiness in my heart but it was a waste of time. No girl or guy would replace him. The pain was so horrible that each day without him was worse and worse. I couldn't stop thinking, missing and even crying. He was gone but I kept remembering those times we spent together. One day it was all too much...

That's how I found myself at Mario's door in Munich. I no longer cared if he didn't want to see me or if he had someone. I no longer cared for anything. I needed to see him otherwise I will go insane. 

The door opened and Mario stood there with a surprised look on his face when he saw me. It was still early and he was wearing a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants. He hair was messy, which made him look the more attractive. 

'Hi.' I said suddenly wondering what the hell was I thinking. I shouldn't have come. I made a huge mistake coming here and he probably forgot about me already and moved on with his life. I was so stupid.

'Hi, Marco, but what are you doing here?' he asked and I felt really awkward. I should have thought about this more. I looked into his eyes for some kind of emotion but all I saw was confusion. 

'I just wanted to see how you doing. New club, new city you know... I thought it may be hard to get used to it and all that.' I was chatting non-sense. 'But I can see that everything is okay so I'm just gonna go. Bye.' I said and turned around to leave. I walked a few steps when I heard:

'Don't be silly, Marco. Come back here and give me a hug at least before you run away.' There was a hint of amusement in his voice. I turned around to see him smiling with his arms wide open. I returned his smile and walked back up to him and put my arms around him. It felt good and it felt right. The first time since he left I felt happy. I inhaled his wonderful smell and suddenly everything fit together like puzzle pieces. 

We split apart and looked at each other. It felt amazing to be this close to him again. 

'I really missed you, you know?' I said. 'Did you miss me?'

'You have no idea just how much I missed you.' he said and he took my hands in his. 

And he kissed me. And my mind went blank and all I could feel was his lips on mine and it was the best feeling ever. Nothing compares to being kissed the way he kissed me. His lips were warm and perfectly shaped and it was gentle but at the same time passionate. I kissed him back with everything I had in me. His hands were on my back, while one of my hands was on his neck and the other was in his hair. We broke apart and now there was happiness in his eyes. 

Then something even more wonderful happened. The sun came out after five days of rain and the light made everything shine and glow. 

'Look at the sky.' Mario said pointing out behind me. I turned around to see the most beautiful rainbow with all its colours so perfectly outlined. It seemed to be really close and you could see the whole semi-circle shape. It was almost like a sign. I felt Mario putting his arms around me while we watched the sky. 

'Please don't leave me again.' I whispered. 

'I won't leave you baby.' he said and he kissed my cheek to seal his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I'm sorry it's late but I didn't realise how much work I had to do.   
> Thank you for reading! xxx


End file.
